the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Political terminology
#English votes for English laws (EVEL) #Islington set #Political climate #Gender pay gap #Labour rights #Workers' rights #Workplace rights #Just in time supply planning #Woke #Operation Yellowhammer #Abuse of power #Abuse of office #Fungibility #Anull #Protectionism #Is the US is the most protectionist nation? #Negative campaigning #Blairisum and Blairites #False news sites #Doing a U-turn #EU #Brexit #Recidivate #Doing a 360 #Cabinet responsibility #Spin doctor #Manifesto #Spin #Buzwords #Sound bites #Front organisation #Front company #Shell company #Pork-barrel politics #Hollowing out an organisation or firm #Economic "shell" related terminology #Monetization/monetisation #Spin room #Statutory instrument (SI) (UK politics) #Regime change #Mission statement #Pork-barrel politics #Manifesto #Spin #a la mode #think outside the box #Sheeple #Hemicycle #military dictatorship #Hard Irish border #Irish border question #Political agenda #Social objective #Corporate objective #Party discipline #Military necessity #Necessity of war #Military objective #Corporate objective #Political objective #Moral objective #Spiritual objective #Social objective #Economic objective #Blue book #Case study #Green paper #Grey literature #U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission #Corporate discipline #Authoritative action #Chain of responsibility\command #Just in time planning\supply #Costing a project #Economic returns #Tight purse string #Tight fistedness #Costing a project #Costing a Policy #inter alia #Government issued White Paper (UK) #abolish #authoritative action #Impeach #Anull #Repeal #Prorogue #In situe #gray market #black market #U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission #class-action suits #“best available techniques” #Political Spectrum #Dereliction of duty #To name a member (UK Parliament\Welsh Assembly) #Fat cat #Abrogate #Elections #Dereliction of duty #Abrogate #Clandestine #West Lothian question #A "need to know" basis #Referendums #Political cleavage #Deponent #Annunciator #Annunciate #Ascertain #Probity #Vote blanc (France) #"Reds under the bed" #Defrauding the state #Promulgate #Vindicate #Comprimat #Political leverage #Leaked information #Force majeure #Filibuster #Casus (or code) foederis #Rescind #Wedge issues #Political cleavage #Puppet state #Threat construction #"Reds under the bed" #False news sites #Political climate #A climate or culture of fear #Café com leite politics #Stonewalling #The men in grey suits (UK political\business term) #Bloated government #Bloated adminstration #Arma este gata, dar glontul lipsește! #Price gouging #Tyrant #Cold War #Cause Belli #Ultima ratio #Declaring UDI #Politically recognize #One-party state #Threat construction #Cordon sanitaire #Stagflation #Economic recession #Economic depression #Credit crunch #Trades Unions #"I spy Strangers" #"Via the ballot box or the armalite!" #"No surrender to the IRA!" #"Red or dead" #The Chiltern Hundreds #"We shall not be moved!" #The Pope's Urbi et Orbi #Alderman #Political round-about #Political rotating door #The press pack (journalism) #The Hansard Records #The Hansard Committee #Select committee (UK) #The Hansard Records #The Hansard Committee #Select committee (UK) #Chief convener #Commissioner of Supply (Scottish job) #Modus vivendi #Détente #Disesmble #Procurement #Ultima ratio #Perfidious Albion #Scurrilous #Ostpolitik #Realpolitik #Manifesto #Spin #Spin room #Spin doctor #Confidence and supply deal #Appropriation bill #Budget legislation failure (loss of supply\budget crisis) #Motion of no confidence #Hyops\Hipos (US political\media term) #Party Whip (UK\USA) #Unilateral #Bilateral #Entente #Trilateral #Multi-Lateral #Treason #Sedition #Pariah states #Rogue state #Obfuscate #Circumvent #Prorogue Parliament #Procurator fiscal #Party caucus #Men in Grey suits (UK political\business term) #Caucus #Postulate #Abstraction #Refutation #Classified information #Rebuttal #Rebuke #Nullification #Affiant #Metastasis #Surreptitious #Subvert #Impeachment #Invalidation #Disqualification #Preclude #Precept #Debar #Obviate #Enabling act #Party Whip (UK\USA) #. Category:Political terminoligy Category:Political terminology Category:Terminology